Comfort In Her Arms
by The Pootamis
Summary: With his body battered and his mind in turmoil another has risen up to take the reins in the fight against Prometheus. Only this time the face of evil has two faces. Who would prevail?


He's a monster. Just like he always knew deep down. Always knew deep down that he enjoyed going out there every single night.

Maybe enjoyed it too much. Maybe enjoyed the killing way too much like he said that he did. And he was right.

He did enjoy the killing. He truly did but why can't he stop himself from shaking. Shaking uncontrollably as he sits alone inside of the lair at the command center with an open bottle of whiskey next to him and his head in his hands.

Shaking that hasn't stopped ever since he was left alone. Left alone inside of this cave to his thoughts. Left alone to dwell on the past week.

A long week. A week that he had been tormented on so many fronts. Tormented physically to the point of his whole entire body groaning with pain with the slightest of movements.

Tormented mentally of looking all around him finding numerous pictures of the men and women that he had killed over the years staring back at him.

Men and women that had died to what he liked to call a justice killing. A term that he had given the task to give it a meaning.

To give it a purpose. But deep down he knew it was more than just that. His tormenter was truly right.

He did enjoy the killing. He enjoyed it too much. He enjoyed killing every single one of them. He enjoyed seeing the terror in their eyes.

The very same look of terror that he can see coming in waves through his closed eyelids as images of his fallen victims keep on passing through.

Victims that all stare up to him with those fear filled eyes. Eyes that each every single one of them slowly start to morph into another.

Another pair of eyes that he loved to get lost in. Eyes that could always read him. Eyes that he had watched the life leave feeling his whole world coming crashing down on him just over a year ago.

Eyes that he would often think about as he sought out revenge against her killer. Sought revenge to do the one thing that he truly desired.

To kill the man that had taken her away. And he did just that. An scene that he would play again over and over in his mind just reliving what it felt like.

What it felt like to defeat him in combat. What it felt like to drive an arrow straight through the man's chest in the same manner that he saw him doing to her.

A feeling that felt so great only to disappear just mere hours later when realization had kicked in. Realization that his last true desie had been accomplished.

An realization that has slowly lead him up to this point. The point of not feeling anything. Of not wanting to go back out there anymore.

Especially after this latest week. A week of so many revelations. Of finding out who Prometheus was. To being captured and held prisoner only to be released when he confessed his deepest darkest secret.

A secret that has lead him to this. Lead him to shaking uncontrollably in a seat trying to block out a flood of memories that keep coming to his mind unaware of silent footsteps approaching him.

Silent footsteps with only the sound of quiet clangs from her heels giving her away. Heels that come to a stop just in front of him with a pair of green eyes staring down at him with deep concern.

Concern that makes her so gently remove his hands from his head causing him to instantly tense from the sudden contact before very gently she roams her fingers through his sweat covered hair only to feel him leaning his head forward to rest against her stomach.

Feeling his hands being gently moved to the side feeling his whole entire body tensing from the sudden contact before he has a chance to react as he feels a couple of fingers roaming through his hair softly as another hand holds his head into place unable to contain them any longer as a lone tear escapes his closed eyelids leaning forward gently Oliver feels his head resting up against a cloak.

Hands that he instantly knew who the owner was. Hands that would always comfort him like this. Would always feel so soft against his skin. Would always be able to calm him down. Just like he could feel right now.

" Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now. Everything's gonna be alright."

" Laurel?"

Nodding her head slightly down at his unanswered question without stopping her motion gently Siren continues to roam her fingers through his hair.

" It's me. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

Keeping a gentle hold of his head kneeling down until she is eye level with him seeing his eyelids opening up revealing a pair of blue pain filled eyes staring back at her that instantly pulls hard on her heart strings reaching up gently Siren wipes away at the lone tear trickling down his cheek.

" I couldn't stay away anymore. I could feel it. I could feel your pain and i knew that you needed me here.

I just couldn't stay away hiding anymore knowing you were out here hurting. Let me take the pain away from you like you have for me."

Keeping her eyes locked on his own gently Siren starts to stroke her thumb against his cheek feeling him only leaning into her touch with every single stroke.

" When i came to this world with Zoom it wasn't to conquer it. I came here to see for myself if there was a future here for me.

I came here to see what this world was like. I came here to see what you were like and i've not been disappointed. Not for one second.

I'm proud of you. I'm proud of the man that you've become. Even if others may not think the same thing."

Feeling a fresh set of tears coming quickly blinking them away to the best of his ability Oliver stares deep into Siren's eyes seeing nothing but concern radiating out of them.

Eyes that he can see roaming down towards his bare chest trying to suppress the urge of shock and anger from what she sees from making an appearance before they look back up into his own.

" What did he do to you?"

Unable to look into her gaze any further just as he turns his eyes to look down instantly Oliver feels his head being tilted back up to meet a pair of green eyes that he feels like are piercing through him.

A look that he could never deny. Could never look away from once it made an appearance. A look that felt like she was staring directly into his very soul.

" He made me see the truth. The truth that i never wanted to believe."

" Truth? What truth?"

Seeing a flicker of concern coming across her eyes taking a shaky breath feeling her thumb gently stroking his cheek gently Oliver leans into her touch.

" I….I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be The Green Arrow anymore."

Staring deep into his eyes seeing a flicker of fear come across them before it is quickly masked leaning forward gently Siren rests her forehead against his own.

" You don't have to be if you don't want to be but do it on your own terms not his. This is what he wants. He wants you to quit.

He wants to be in your head. He wants to destroy everything you've worked so hard to achieve. Don't let him. Don't let him beat you. It's exactly what he wants.

I won't let him do this to you. Do you understand? Oliver, I…."

Glancing away from his eyes to look downward in a sudden move Siren takes his hands within her own.

" When i was released by Prometheus and came here to Star City, I lied to you about something."

Instantly as she sees confusion radiating from his eyes suppressing the urge to smile at his reaction Siren keeps her eyes locked on his own.

" I lied to you when i said that i needed you to protect me from him. I can take care of myself but i wanted to see something for myself.

I wanted to see if you were like him. Like my Oliver and i got my answer, I just didn't want to believe it.

When i looked into your eyes, I felt it and it absolutely terrified me. I felt him within you and the more that i thought about it. The more i really dove into it, I realized that no matter what world that we were from.

No matter what dimension we might have come from you would always be my Oliver. I just didn't realize it sooner until you slipped that lockpick inside of my heel and loosened the device around my neck when nobody was noticing."

Seeing his lips curl up slightly for a split second returning the gesture softly Siren whispers out.

" I'm not asking you to be The Green Arrow. That's your choice and your choice alone. What i'm asking you to be is my Oliver.

Be the man that i've always seen in you. If you can do that for me then i promise you that i will take this pain that you are feeling away and make sure it never comes back ever again.

Can you do that? I swear to you, I promise you that i will never leave you again."

Staring deep into her teary eyes feeling his head gently nodding into her own without giving him a chance to react leaning forward gently Siren presses her lips to his own.

An action that she feels him returning in full as she feels a hand roaming through her hair. A feeling that makes her lips curl upward into a smile.

The same smile that could be seen across his face before instantly his eyes snap open when he feels a small pinch in the back of his neck.

Glancing over his shoulder seeing her retracting her hand that is holding a noticeable needle right as he opens his mouth suddenly Oliver feels her index finger on his lips.

" I'm sorry Ollie but i have to do something that you're not going to like. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Seeing the darkness taking its hold on him gently lowering him down to the ground back first taking a final glance down towards his shoulder seeing the intense burn mark staring up at her surrounded by the fresh bruises across his chest feeling anger starting to rise up from the pit of her stomach leaning down gently Siren kisses the top of Oliver's forehead before with a look of determination coming across her face turning on her heels slowly she makes her way out of the command center.

* * *

Unable to keep the pleased smile from coming across his face glancing outside of the back of the police cruiser that he is in watching the city getting further and further away from him with every single minute that passes on by turning his head back forward to look towards the front of the vehicle finding the two officers in front paying him no mind whatsoever feeling his smile only widening leaning back Chase gets even more comfortable in his seat as he replays the last few nights over and over again in his mind.

Replays what he would consider his greatest achievement. A goal that he has been working towards for most of his life.

The goal of breaking him. The goal of breaking The Green Arrow. The goal of destroying the man inside and out.

A goal that he could only dream out. An dream that was slowly becoming a reality to him over this past year.

A year where he had first met him. Oliver Queen. His enemy. The alter ego of The Green Arrow. The alter ego of what he considered to be his true self.

His monstrous side. A side of him that has caused so much pain to so many others. Caused so much pain to himself.

Pain that lead him down a road that he thought he would never travel down. Cause him to become an monster himself.

A monster that has tormented the city with a simple plan. A plan to break his enemy. A plan that was so flawless.

Was so perfect in every single way. A plan that would completely destroy his enemy physically and mentally.

A plan that he has seen its effects on his enemy coming together perfectly. Seeing his mind go into turmoil when he had freed an doppelganger of an old flame from another world and send her to him.

Had seen how he had been willing to rise up to his level by going after his family. By going after his mother. By going after his wife.

A wife that may rest in peace now after the sacrifice that he was forced to make. The sacrifice of her love. The sacrifice of her life to keep his plan in motion.

A plan that has consumed him. A plan that he thought was perfect. If only he didn't allow his ego to get the better of him.

If only he made sure to keep tabs on every single chess piece on the board.

A chess piece in the form of a dirty blonde haired woman that stares angrily from the other side of the bridge that he is crossing underneath through a dark scenery along with his small convoy.

An convoy that instantly sees the woman standing in the middle of the road only to have their eyes widen and their worlds to go black when the sound of intense gunfire echoes through the air.

Gunfire coming from a few individuals that make their presence felt when they emerge from around the corner only to unleash round after round from the automatic weapons in their hands through the windshields of the incoming convoy.

Convoy that the woman can see being clearly annihilated as round after round strikes each and every single officer positioned in the front seats causing the vehicles to twist and turn away from their original route while she never moves a single muscle.

One vehicle that ends up crashing hard into one of the large foundations holding up the side of the bridge up with a tremendous crash that echoes through the air completely crunching the car inward.

Another that comes to a screeching halt from numerous rounds striking against the tires and hood of the vehicle before a small explosion echoes through the air filling the air up with smoke.

And the last? Oh the last one. The one that she knew her target is in. One that is found with its side smashes up against a large cement block bent inward with numerous holes from bullet rounds riddled all across the vehicle.

An vehicle that she slowly approaches with a few of her hired help following a few steps behind her. Steps that with every step that she takes only causing clangs coming from her heels to echo through the air only causes a satisfied smile to come across her face.

A satisfied smile that only seems to widen when she sees the back door of the vehicle open revealing her enemy crawling out of the back to the stone filled ground with his clothes covered in blood.

Blood that she could clearly see from a few rounds that had struck his exposed chest. A sight that makes an almost predatory smile come across her face when she sees the amount of blood trickling out from his mouth.

Reaching her target without giving him a chance to react rearing back instantly Siren sends her heel down hard into the middle of Chase's chest causing a scream of pain to escape his lips that sounds like music to his ears before slowly as she grinds her heel down hard causing his screams to get louder slowly she kneels down next to him.

" Hello Chase. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Staring down towards his blood riddled face seeing him staring up towards her with nothing but anger reaching down Siren grabs a handful of his hair and brings him up to eye level to stare into his eyes with nothing but hatred filling her eyes.

" I should have killed you."

" And so should have i. I've let this game of yours go on for long enough. It's time that we finish this. Look all around you. Look at the faces of each of these men. Do any of them look familiar to you?"

Keeping her eyes focused on him as she sees him looking over her shoulder and all around only to have a look of realization come across his face unable to suppress it a grin comes across her face.

" They do don't they? They should. You have wronged each and every one of these men on your way to the top.

And each and every single one of them has been waiting a long time for this moment. I'll let them get to it but before i go let me leave you with something."

Without giving him a chance to react with lighting fast speed rearing back Siren sends a vicious headbutt causing Chase's head to snap back and hit the ground with a tremendous thud before without looking back she makes her way towards a few of the men stationed all around them.

" Make it fast."

Keeping her head forward and her face blank of an emotion as she passes on by each of the hired help as she gets further and further away hearing only the shouts of a protesting Chase coming from behind just as she steps into the darkness Siren's lips curl up when she hears the sound of gunfire echoing through the air.

* * *

Feeling a bright creeping through his closed eyelids letting out a groan moving his right arm slightly only to feel it being pinned down by some sort of strong weight while he feels himself resting down on something soft hearing the sound of a silent giggle coming from just underneath him cracking open his eyes as he sees a wave of blonde hair moving slightly across his chest to only reveal a familiar face smiling up towards him right as he opens his mouth instantly Oliver feels Siren's lips pressed against his own.

" Welcome back to the land of the living."

Unable to suppress the smile that is breaking across his face just as quick as it makes an appearance as a flood of memories from the previous night come flooding into his mind that doesn't go unnoticed without having a chance to react he feels her lips once again on his own.

" It had to be done. It's all over now."

" What did you do?"

Seeing no ounce of anger across his face but only confusion feeling her lips flickering upward reaching up gently Siren lays a hand down on Oliver's cheek.

" He hurt you. He hurt the man that i love. So i hurt him and now he will never bother us again. Just do me one favor?"

Feeling him nodding into her hand slowly a small smile comes across her face.

" I've thought long and hard about this. I want you to call a press conference and resign as the mayor of Star City."

Right as she sees him opening his mouth as fast as lighting Siren presses her index finger to his lips.

" Trust me. It's better in the long run. No matter what world we're in this city isn't worth it. It's no worth the pain.

I learned long ago that home is where the people that you love are. Not the actual place. This place is just a breeding ground for the corrupt that no matter how much you try.

No matter what villian that you take down in the end another will just take their place. It's a never ending cycle that needs to end.

I may be in love with a hero but that doesn't mean that i am one. I won't allow this city to take you away again. I'll burn it to the ground before i allow that to happen."

Removing her finger from his lips instantly Siren has to suppress the shocked look from coming across her face when she sees his lips curling up into a small smile.

" I was just going to ask when we were leaving but if you insist on wanting to tell me what you have planned for the rest of our lives i'm gonna have all the time in the world for you now."

Unable to contain it as she bursts out laughing causing him to laugh along with her as a wide smile comes across her face that hasn't been seen in ten years leaning down gently Siren presses her lips to Oliver's own.

" And what about your little sidekicks?"

" Who cares."

Letting out a giggle gently Siren presses her lips back to his own as she tries to suppress a shiver from his hands roaming down her body as she reposions herself to straddle him.

" Even the blonde bimbo?"

" Like i said. Who cares."

" Oh i'm so happy to hear you say that."

Stopping his advance to rest his hands on her exposed hips glancing back up as he sees a grin across her face slowly Oliver tilts her head slightly causing her grin to widen.

" What did you do?"

" Oh a little this. A little that. A broken nose here. A broken jaw there. Maybe a few fractured ribs. Just one woman's opinion. She got off easy."

Without giving him a chance to respond instantly Siren crashes her lips back to Oliver's own before she leans down to whisper into his ear.

" Now enough talk. I've got an itch that's been with me for ten long years that needs tending to."


End file.
